Power Rangers Solar
by Utahron
Summary: When an ancient evil awakes, six teens must stand up to defend their home, Heaven Hills. I know this sounds a bit cheesy, but it's better than it sounds! Give it a try.
1. Prologue

I do not own the Power Rangers, Saban does. However, I do own everything that is related to the Solar Rangers. Updates won't be regular, about once every two weeks or more due to my schoolwork. However, be sure to check once in a while.  
  
Prologue  
  
Centuries ago, there was a small village near a place known to us today as the United States. This, was Heaven Hills. The villagers there lived a happy, peaceful life, there were almost no crimes for there was more than enough for everyone there. However, no one ever thought that their happy lives were soon to come to an end. One day, an asteroid crashed down from outer space and woke up an army of ancient evil, which was hidden deep underground for a few thousand years. Led by their power leader Astroda, they re-emerged back to the surface and got ready to cloud the world with darkness once again. They were merciless, killing everyone in their sight or making them slaves to do their evil deeds. The villagers tried to fight back, but it was useless. They were no match for Astroda and his band of Slime. One by one, the brave ones fell down dead. Everyday, the villagers prayed for help, they could no longer live like this, in a place so close to Hell. However, salvation came. Six Solar Gems were sent to Heaven Hills by six warriors of the Solar System, the gems sought out six teenagers who were worthy of the powers that they were about to receive. With the power of the gems, these six teens were able to transform into a fighting force with extraordinary powers. The six of them fought bravely against Astroda's forces and was finally able to trap the evil ruler into an underground chamber. Once peace was restored to Heaven Hills, the Solar Gems vanished. No one knew where they went, not even their owners. Soon, they were forgotten. Nobody cared where they went anymore. However, the Six Solar Gems laid waiting, in a small cave not noticed by the villagers or anyone else. For when evil shall return once more, these six gems shall again make their appearance to all. 


	2. A Solarizing Beginning Part 1

I do not own the Power Rangers, Bandai and Saban do. However, I do own the Solar Rangers and all things related to it.  
  
A Solarizing Start: Part One  
  
  
  
Present Day  
  
'Brrrrrinnnng.' 'That's all for today class, don't forget to hand in your projects tomorrow, or you'll be sitting detention for a whole week.' The teacher said as he walked out of the classroom. Students started to pack and got ready to leave. 'Yes! School is finally over.' Grinned Derek Warbeck, a 16-year-old teen with wavy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. 'I just hoped that teach would forget that project.' 'You can say that again.' Chipped Jacky Trando, a tall skinny teen whose mind was simply an Einstein-like one, as he slinged on his backpack. 'Where are you going? I don't think you've finished that project yet.' 'Well, sorry to tell you, but I did finish it. Anyway, I have swim training now.' Laughed Derek sarcastically. 'Hey Derek, are you going or what?' cried a voice outside the classroom. He turned and saw his fellow swimmers Milton Graft and Peter Walmas standing annoyingly at the door. 'If we are late again and the coach kills us, we're going to blame you!' they joked. 'Well, I'll catch ya later dude!' cried Derek as he rushed out of the classroom. The three teens ran for the pool, making funny jokes on the way. Derek laughed so hard he didn't look forward and slammed into someone, knocking their books onto the floor. He immediately apologized and bent down to pick them up, looking up only to see Peter's sister Rachel and another girl, probably Asian grinning at him. 'Yo sis!' Peter said as he walked over to Rachel and gave her a playful shove. 'Peter, how many times do I have to tell you? This isn't fun.' She glared. 'By the way guys, this is Kelly Lam. She's new in my class. Kelly, this is my brother Peter, and his friends Derek and Milton.' Derek stared at Kelly, she had long silky hair that reached her back, large eyes and a lovely smile. 'Wow! She's beautiful.' He thought. 'Hello? Anybody home?' laughed Milton as he knocked him on the head. Blushing faintly, Derek nodded his head at Kelly. 'Hi, nice to meet you. I'm really sorry about the books.' 'Oh, never mind. It's nice to meet you too.' She replied. 'Guys, we're already late. Let's get moving.' Well, I suppose I'll see you girls later.' Grinned Derek as he ran away with the others. After the usual two hour training session, the three of them headed over to the showers. 'You know what Derek?' said Peter as he placed an arm on his shoulder, 'Why don't you ask Kelly out?' 'What the hell are you talking about man?' questioned Derek without thinking. 'I don't like her, I was just being nice.' 'Oh yeah? Well, you sure were VERY nice.' Joked Milton. 'C'mon, stop fooling around. I want to go home and have some rest.' Sighed Derek.  
  
Meanwhile, a team of scientists from Heaven Hills University were doing some wildlife research on one of the forests. 'Hey Dan! Check out that hawk!' pointed one of them to his colleagues. 'It must be.' His words were cut short when everything around them started to shake. 'Careful, it's an earthquake.' Cried one as they ducked a falling tree. But as soon as it started, it suddenly stopped. 'Man, what was that all about?' 'This earthquake sure is strange. How could it do so much damage in such a short time?' 'It's just a few trees, not too much harm done.' Corrected his colleague. 'Oh yeah? Then what is that?' he shot back, pointing to a large hole on the ground. Smoke was coming out from the hole; it was so smoky that they could barely make out what was down there. 'It looks like some kind of door.' 'Wow! Maybe we just discovered an ancient artifact! We're gonna be rich!' one of them cheered, 'Quick! Call someone to open this thing.'  
  
Later that day, several archaeologists and explosive experts gathered at the site. They carefully secured dynamite around the metal door, then every one of them headed over to safety. 'Ok people! Let's blow this thing open.' 'Boom!' The impact the dynamite made was enormous, causing the heavy door to blow open. Everyone gathered their equipment. 'Alright gentlemen, let's get inside.' One by one, they arched themselves into the opening. Everything inside was very old, and was filled by an odious smell, like someone's attic. The light from their flashlights bounced off the stone walls, creating an eerie atmosphere. 'Hey, check this out!' cried an archaeologist suddenly, pointing at a statue covered in cobwebs. Immediately, all the others crowded at the strange figure. It was six feet tall; with three horns sticking out of its head, carrying a deadly looking hatchet in one of its muscular arms. 'What the heck is this?' 'Seems like one of those monsters in the movies.' Said one as he leaned closer for a better look. Suddenly, the closed eyelids of the statue opened, revealing two blood-red eyes as it reered it's head back and let out a blood-curdling roar. Filled with fear, everyone tried to reach safety, but one by one, the monster killed them. One by one they fell down dead. The blood from their lifeless bodies smeared onto the cold stone walls.  
  
That night, Derek sat in his room, staring out at the night sky through his window. 'Man! The stars sure are really beautiful.' He thought to himself. Somehow, the news report caught his attention. 'A team of archaeologists that had been called in to investigate the newly discovered underground chamber earlier today had lost contact with their base half an hour after they had gone in. No one knows what happened under there but the police have assured that everything is under control. Now, to inter.' 'Weird!' exclaimed Derek, 'Why do I sense something wrong?'  
  
At the same time, something evil was brewing at the chamber. 'Haha! After all these years I'm finally freed once again. This time, Earth will be mine to command, to control!' laughed a broad-shouldered figure. 'Yes master. We shall wreck havoc on these pathetic beings. But first, why don't we give them a greeting first?' said the tall monster earlier ago. 'Nice plan, Kapalar. Let's give Snailor sometime to play. Snailor, come out!' With a snap of his fingers, a disgusting, snail-like creature emerged from a hidden room. 'What can I do for you, master?' it asked evilly. 'Go out, and destroy all that you see.' Laughed the figure. 'Yes! Finally! This is going to be so much fun!' the creature said as it headed towards the city.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. A Solarizing Beginning Part 2

A Solarizing Beginning: Part 2 I do not own Power Rangers, Saban and Bandai do. However, I do own the Solar Rangers and all things related to it.  
  
It was six in the morning, Derek was snoozing in his bed when his mother suddenly called up, 'Derek, time to get up sleepy head!' Half still awake, he sat up, but the sleepiness in him encouraged him to fall back into his bed again. Moments later, his mother pulled the sheets off his bed annoyingly. 'How many times do I have to tell you not to oversleep? Now get up, I said NOW!' With no other option, Derek got up and changed into a fresh T-shirt and a pair of jeans. After taking a shower, he headed downstairs for breakfast. While eating, a news flash launched from the TV, 'The researchers that went into yesterdays underground chamber are all proven dead, claiming to be killed by something with great strength. Footprints were found in the chamber and heading to the city, all are advised to be extra careful when going out. Please report to the police if you see anything unusual.' 'Oh my god! Derek gasped, 'A mass murderer is on the loose in Heaven Hills? This is crazy! Oops, gotta get going!' Grabbing his backpack, he raced out of the door, 'Bye mom!' he shouted.  
  
During lunchtime, everyone was talking about the murders, even the teachers. Sitting with Jacky, Peter and Milton, the four of them had their own thoughts. 'I think that this guy must be a psycho, killing all these people.' Said Peter. 'But why would a person have to kill them underground, could he be one of the researchers?' Milton asked. 'I think it's an animal or creature. You know, due to the size of those footprints. From the scientific point of view.' 'Oh give it a rest Jacky. I don't want to listen to another of your science lectures.' Interrupted Peter as all the others laughed. 'Enough of the murders. Where are you guys going after school?' asked Derek as he took a big bite of his sandwich. 'Anyone want to go to the mall? Tomorrow's a holiday.' Suggested Milton. 'Yeah, I need to buy some new books on Chemistry, count me in.' Jacky said. 'Yeah, I'm coming too. How 'bout you Derek?' 'Sure, why not?' 'First things first. Has anyone finished their project yet? I need some help.' Questioned Milton suddenly, 'What?' he asked as the guys rolled their eyes.  
  
After school, the four teens headed to the mall. 'I can't believe you guys! How could all of you have done the project and not helping me with it? Now I have to spend a whole week in detention.' Complained Milton on the way. 'Chill bro, how 'bout a smoothie at the mall? My treat.' Said Derek t as he gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. 'Now that's more like it.' he grinned. After a few hours of mall crawling, the four of them went to the foodcourt for a refreshment. 'You know what? Next time before we come here, remind me to kill Jacky first.' Joked Peter as he took a sip of his Smoothie. 'I can't believe you got us into that bookstore for a whole hour!' 'Books are good for you.' Jacky shot back. ' Will the two of you shut up?' grinned Derek as he threw a straw at them, then returning to his drink. 'Hey Derek, Kelly's here.' Cooed Milton suddenly, making Derek choke on his cola. 'Cough, cough. I told you, quit joking! Cough!' gagged Derek. 'Hi guys! Derek, are you ok?' asked Kelly as she saw him. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Just sorta choked.' 'Mind if we sit down?' asked Rachel as she settled the bags onto the chairs. 'Don't tell me you went on another shopping spree sis! Mom's gonna kill you!'' moaned Peter as he stared at the large bags. 'I was just showing Kelly around, then there was this huge sale, how could I miss it?' growled Rachel defensively. 'Did you guys hear about the murders at the underground chamber?' asked Kelly as she sat down. 'Actually, everyone here knows already, who wouldn't?' joked Jacky. 'I just hope that he's not here somewhere.' Whispered Rachel. 'Don't worry guys, the cops'll han.' Suddenly, screams erupted from the other side of the mall, people were screaming at the top of their lungs and running like crazy. 'What's going on?' Derek questioned, 'Let's take a look.' The six of them ran over to see what was causing all the racket, only to see a gigantic snail-like creature destroying everything in its path. It was disgusting. Deep green drool dripped from its big mouth, which was filled with dozens of sharp teeth, its hands like fluid but nonetheless strong. 'What the hell is that thing?' gasped Milton, 'It's really gross.' 'Let's get out of here before it see us!' Rachel said as she backed away. Then, the monster suddenly changed direction, it was heading for the Kid's Playground. 'Oh no, it's heading for the kids, gotta save them.' Derek thought as he rushed over. 'Derek, wait up!' yelled Peter as he went after him. 'Let's follow him!' The kids were frozen at the spot as the creature walked to them, it used its hands to break up a large boulder and threw a gigantic piece directly at them. 'Die!' it laughed. Suddenly, Derek ran in front of the kids, blocking them from harm. He closed his eyes as death ran towards him at full speed!  
  
'FLASH!' Derek slowly opened his eyes, only to see himself inside a strange building, with statues and some strange writing on the wall. 'Where is this place?' he thought. He turned around, and was relieved to find that his friends were also there. 'This place is giving me the creeps, I want to leave.' Said Peter quietly as he looked at his surroundings. Suddenly, Derek noticed a hooded figure on the stone steps. 'Who are you? Show yourself now!' he demanded. The figure walked towards them and took off his hood, showing the face of a man, perhaps about 50 years old smiling at them. 'Welcome, chosen ones, I am Axlar, the Solar Master. Welcome to the Solar Temple.' He announced. 'Chosen ones? Solar Temple? I've never heard of it.' Said Jacky uncertainly. 'The Solar Temple was built many years ago by the warriors of the Solar System.' The man explained. 'You six are here, because you have been chosen by the Solar Gems for the new fight against evil. You are to become Power Rangers!' 'Power what?' Peter asked. 'Heaven Hills is now in grave danger. An ancient evil from long ago has once again been unleashed. No one will survive, Earth will be finished.unless the six of you stop it.' 'You mean the underground chamber recently discovered?' 'Yes.' Answered Axlar. 'A team of young warriors trapped this evil many years ago. Now the chamber has been reopened, the lord of evil Astroda has arisen once again, together with his army of Slime troops.' 'The navy will be able to destroy him won't they?' Kelly asked. 'No mortal weapon may defeat this evil, only the Solar powers may stand a chance. So I'm asking you all now, to uphold this duty to protect Heaven Hills and the whole world. Will you agree to retrieve this power?' asked Axlar as he looked at each one of them. I don't know much about this Astroda, or these Solar Powers. But since the Solar Gem chose me, it must have its reasons. Earth is in danger, I'll do whatever I can to save it. Count me in!' exclaimed Derek as he walked forward. 'I'm with you on this one bro.' Nodded Milton as he stood beside him. 'Us too!' the others said. Smiling, Axlar waved his hands in mid-air, and six watch-like devices appeared out of thin air, 'Please take your Solarizers. They will enable you to morph and also teleport to various places. Take extra care for if the Solar Gem inside breaks, you'll lose your powers. Ah! There are also some rules to be made first.' 'Awww, not rules again!' moaned Peter. 'As Power Rangers, you must not use your powers for personal gain, and your identity must never be revealed. Is that clear?' 'Check!' answered Derek. 'So do we get to morph now?' asked Jacky excitedly, 'I want to see how it works.' 'Very well, then. Just press the S-button and cry out your respective Planet Powers.' Axlar said as he gave each one of them a Solarizer. 'Planet Powers?' questioned Rachel, 'What's that?' 'Oops! How could I forget this?' exclaimed Axlar as he gave himself a small knock on the head. 'Your powers come from one of the six planets of the Solar System. Derek, you are the unofficial leader of the group. You are the Golden Crescent Ranger. Milton, strong and eager, you are the Red Sun Ranger. Jacky, smart and cunning, you are the Blue Venus Ranger. Peter, you shall become the Green Uranus Ranger for your clam and logical mind.' 'Haha, I have a calm mind but you guys don't!' Peter teased. Ignoring him, Axlar went on. 'Rachel, brave and fearless, you shall be the Yellow Neptune Ranger. Finally Kelly, caring and disciplined, you are the Pink Mars Ranger.' Suddenly, the lights in the temple stared to flash and a siren roared to life. 'Seems to me that Snailor is attacking City Hall. Morph now and head over there!' Axlar ordered. 'Let's do it guys.' Announced Derek seriously, 'Solarize! Crescent Powers Now!' 'Sun Powers Now!' 'Venus Powers Now!' 'Uranus Powers Now!' 'Neptune Powers Now!' 'Mars Powers Now!' In a flash, the six teens were gone. In their places were six powerful looking warriors. 'Wow! Cool costume!' marked Milton as he looked at himself. 'There's no time to waste. Let's go guys!' cried Derek. 'Good luck Rangers!' smiled Axlar as they started to teleport. The whole temple was filled with six bursts of colors as the Rangers sped off.  
  
Meanwhile, Snailor was ripping apart a large truck when six flashes of color bursted onto the scene, from it emerged six costumed figures with helmets; one even had a shield on the chest. Snailor grinned as he saw the six, 'So, the Power Rangers are back, who cares? I'll destroy you this time!' Pointing a finger at the rampaging monster, the Crescent Ranger bellowed 'You aren't going to do anymore damage as long as we're here.' Furious, Snailor called out the Slime army. 'Slimes, attack!' it roared as twenty disgusting puke-like creatures appeared and ran straight at the six rangers. 'Let's take 'em!' said the Sun Ranger as they took their fighting stance. 'Take that you ugly piece of garbage!' cried the Neptune Ranger as she threw a punch at the face of a Slime, followed by a upper kick to the stomach, causing it to break into pieces of rock. 'Hey, these guys are rock!' exclaimed the Venus Ranger as two attacking Slimes cracked together. The Slimes were no match for the Rangers and in no time at all; rock powder was littered on the pavement. 'Hey Snailor, why are you just sending out your henchmen? You chicken?' mocked the Uranus Ranger as he ran towards the monster. 'You're going down now!' He leapt up and sent a fly-kick. However, Snailor moved in lighting speed and swung him away in a flash. 'Careful guys, this thing looks tough.' Warned the Crescent Ranger. One by one, they ran towards the monster, but failed to attack it. Snailor dodged and ducked, avoiding the attacks and at the same time, hit down the rangers. 'Ha ha! I told you that you ranger brats were no match for me! Perhaps you'd want to give up?' laughed Snailor as he landed another jab onto the Sun Ranger's chest, doubling him over. Ignoring the searing pain, the Crescent Ranger stood up. 'We will never surrender to you, filthy beast!' Suddenly, a beep came from the Solarizer. 'Axlar, is that you?' 'Seems to me you need some help.' Came the voice of their mentor from the other side. 'This guy's beating the hell outta us, is there anyway to defeat it?' 'Seems to me it's time to call upon your Solar Sabers. Just focus your mind and it'll appear.' Reminded the mentor. 'You heard him guys! Let's do it!' ordered the Crescent Ranger as he closed his eyes. Feeling a sudden weight in his hands, he saw a short-dagger-like weapon, a crescent was printed on the handle. 'Crescent Saber!' In a swift motion, he sliced the saber onto Snailor's chest, leaving a deep scar. 'Yes! It works. Let's do it!' cheered the Venus Ranger excitedly! Together, they delivered a number of attacks, weakening Snailor. 'It's time to finish this. Solar Sabers Single Strike!' The six of them gathered their sabers and a powerful beam of energy shot directly at Snailor. 'Ahhhh!' screamed Snailor as its body started to burn. With a tremendous explosion, Snailor blew up into a thousand pieces. 'Yes! We did it! We defeated Snailor!' cheered the rangers as they stood together in triumphant.  
  
Back at the Solar Temple, they celebrated together on their first victory. However, Axlar warned them 'Do not think that this is an easy task, being a ranger is a very important responsibility. This is only the beginning, Astroda still has many tricks up his sleeve, be on your guard!' 'Don't worry. We'll be ready for him.' Grinned Peter. Derek patted him on the back. 'He's right. We'll never let him take over our home, even if we have to sacrifice ourselves.' Axlar smiled 'The adventure will continue. What will come, will come. No one will be able to stop it.' 


	4. Fear The Scorpion Part 1

I do not own the Power Rangers, Saban and Bandai do. However, I do own the Solar Rangers and all related to it. Thanks to Holder of the Great Power for comments. The layout has already changed, I hope it'll make reading this story easier. Enjoy!  
  
Fear the Scorpion Part 1  
  
'As you should all know, the scorpion is a deadly insect. The venom in its tail is sometimes fatal to animals and in some cases, even humans.' Explained the teacher as he took out a small cage. Beneath the yellow sand, there was clearly a gigantic scorpion inside. 'Agh! Gross!' exclaimed Peter as he peered into the cage, everyone giggled. 'In the next few lessons, we will be doing research on this scorpion. Don't worry, everyone will get a chance to examine it up close and personal.' The teacher assured as he shooed the class back to their seats. After Class 'I can't wait to examine that scorpion!' Exclaimed Jacky, 'It's always been my dream to touch one.' 'Well, I won't want that. Just imagine what would happen if it suddenly stung me? Or if those disgusting pincers ripped a big chunk of flesh outta me?' joked Peter, as he pretended to swing an invisible pincer away. 'Derek, you okay? You're awfully quiet!' asked Milton suddenly when he saw Derek staring into thin air. 'Derek? DEREK!' he screamed into his ear. 'Wha? What's the matter?' growled Derek as he snapped back to reality. 'Are you sick or something?' questioned Jacky, 'Maybe you should see a doctor.' 'Or. maybe we should get Kelly over here.' Grinned Peter. He then put up a phony girl voice. 'Oh, Derek, are you ok? Just let me see! Hahaha!' That was enough for Derek. 'Fine, I'll tell you what the problem is, I'm afraid of the scorpion. Are you satisfied yet?' 'Why? You're always so tough, how could you be scared of a small insect?' Derek took a deep breath, as if finally having to tell someone a deadly secret. 'It all happened when I was about four years old. I was having a picnic with my family, my mom even brought my teddy bear for the trip. While we were eating, I picked up the toy. Then I felt something moving from the bear to my arm, I looked down and saw a scorpion. I tried to swap it away, but it suddenly stung me. That sting got me lying in hospital for almost a whole week. I still have the marks.' 'he sighed as he pulled up his shirt. For real, there was a small wound on his arm. 'So this scorpion encounter you had freaked you out? Now you're scared of scorpions?' laughed Jacky. 'Our macho man has a soft spot!' 'Haha!' fake laughed Derek. 'Very funny!' While they were talking, none of them noticed a small fly-like insect hovering above them, listening clearly to everything they said. Down at the underground chamber, Astroda and his henchmen gathered together as they planned their next move. 'So, the Crescent Ranger has scorpion-phobia.' Astroda said. 'This might be a chance to destroy the Solar Rangers once and for all!' 'A very good plan master.' Agreed Kapalar. 'With their leader out of the way, it won't be hard to finish off the others.' 'Shut up! I did not ask for your comments!' yelled Astroda. 'Now, let's get that scorpion.' The evil maniac stood up from his throne and walked over to the entrance of the chamber. With a wave of his staff, surges of energy instantly shot over the town and directly at the scorpion. The insect grew larger and larger until it broke out of its cage. Pincers clicking menacingly, tail swinging with force, the humanoid scorpion smashed the door open, and headed out of the school. 'Must destroy all rangers!' it reminded itself. Meanwhile, the four boys were playing football at the school fields, unaware of the danger that lied ahead. 'Alright, try to catch my new super Z ball!' boasted Peter as he threw the ball at Jacky! 'Careful there, it's really hard to catch!' The ball dived forward, but to everyone's surprise, didn't even make it to Jacky. It landed on the ground with a loud thump! 'Hahaha! You really are a wonderful player!' grinned Jacky sarcastically as he ran over to pick up the ball. Suddenly, the Solarizers on their wrists started to beep. Looking at Derek, the four of them headed over to the changing rooms. Checking that no one was inside, Derek pressed the answer button. 'What's up Axlar?' he asked. From the other side, the voice of their mentor emerged. 'Rangers, there is a monster near your area. I want you to stop it before anyone gets hurt.' 'We're on it! But what about Kelly and Rachel?' asked Milton. 'I'll contact them to assist you as soon as possible. The four of you better hold off the monster first.' Said Axlar. 'No problem.' Derek turned to the others, 'You guys ready? Solarize!' 'Crescent Powers Now!' 'Sun Powers Now!' Uranus Powers Now!' Venus Powers Now!' Meanwhile, Scorpinox was heading over to a small restaurant, the people all ran at the sight of the monster. It picked a man up with it's sharp pincers, and lowered its head. 'Where are the rangers?' it rasped. Filled with fear, the man's whole body trembled. 'I-I don't know. Please don't hurt me.' He pleaded. 'I won't hurt you, I'll just kill you!' roared Scorpionx. As it arched back its tail, something slammed the monster onto the ground, making it let go of the man. 'Stop right there!' cried the Sun Ranger as he stood up. The three other rangers joined him. 'Rangers, kill, destroy!' howled Scorpinox as it charged full speed at the rangers. All of them ducked, except Derek. He was glued to the spot. In a swift motion, it knocked him away with such force that he flew back! 'Derek, you okay?' asked Milton as he helped him up. 'Alright guys. This thing is tough, be careful! Let's go!' The three rangers ran forward, but were stunned to see their leader cowering backwards. 'Hey, what's wrong with you man?' cried Peter angrily, 'We've got to defeat him together!' Ignoring his fellow rangers, the Crescent Ranger continued to back off. 'That's a scorpion. I am not going to defeat it.' He trembled. With no choice left, the three tried to seize Scorpionox, but it was way too powerful, there was no way they could defeat it alone. Suddenly, Scorpionox fired it's tail directly at the Venus Ranger. In an instant, he fell down unconscious. Dragging him back, the Sun Ranger and the Uranus Ranger turned backwards. 'Hey! Need some help?' cried the Neptune Ranger as she and the Mars ranger headed over to their friends. 'What took you girls so long? Anyway, be careful. Watch out for the tail. Look what happened to Jacky.' Warned Peter. 'Where's Derek?' asked Kelly. 'He isn't hurt is he?' 'Forget about him. He is scared of the scorpion and is hiding somewhere.' Said Milton. 'Finished talking yet?' roared Scorpionox as he advanced on the rangers. One by one, the rangers scattered as Scorpionx started to attack. Even with their Solar Sabers, they were still overpowered by it. Scorpionox was too quick, carefully, it aimed its tail and struck at each of the rangers. Soon, none of them were standing. 'Now, only one more left.' Purred Scorpinox as he headed towards the cowering Crescent Ranger. 'Say goodbye!'  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. Fear The Scorpion Part 2

I do not own power rangers. Saban and Disney do. However, I do own all things related to the Solar Rangers.  
  
Fear the Scorpion Part 2  
  
Scorpionox was coming in for the kill. To it, the now fear-filled Crescent Ranger was an easy prey. With a small swipe of its venomous tail, it'll be the end of the Power Rangers. As for Derek, he could do nothing but slowly step backwards as the scorpion stepped toward him.  
  
Suddenly, the communicator on his wrist started to beep. 'What is it Axlar?' he asked.  
  
From the other side, Axlar voice came in. 'Derek, Scorpionox is too strong for you. Since the other rangers are also injured, I think it'll be best if you six come here first. Don't worry, I'll teleport you.'  
  
'Well make it quick!' he yelled frantically as he felt golden light around him. In a flash, he was gone.  
  
Seeing a chance slip right through its pincers, Scorpionx was furious! 'You just watch out, for the next time I see you, you'll be dead!' It roared.  
  
Back at the temple, Derek demorphed and sat down for a rest while Axlar examined the other rangers. Seeing Axlar's grim face, he knew that his friends were not well.  
  
'Axlar, how are they?' he asked as he walked over to his mentor. 'They're not dead are they?'  
  
The wise man looked into the youth's eyes. 'Hopefully, no. However, the venom from Scorpinox's tail is running through their whole body. There is no cure available here. The only way to save them is to use a small crystal located on its head. Without the crystal, the rangers will soon die. It's up to you now.'  
  
Derek was horrified. 'Y- you mean I have to face Scorpinox alone? By myself? How could I do that? I'll never stand a chance against it.'  
  
'Derek, I understand your fear of scorpions. You must not run away from it, it'll only make the fear grow. The only way out, is to face it. Running away will not do any good. You must confront Scorpinox.' Axlar explained. 'Because Scorpinox is a very powerful monster, you will have no chance fighting against it by using plain strength. I therefore give you your signature weapon, the Crescent Staff.' With a wave of his hand, a long, slender golden colored staff with three pointed edges on each side appeared in front of Derek. 'With this, you may be able to defeat Scorpionx and retrieve the crystal. Good luck Derek, I have great faith in you.' He smiled.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Derek stepped forward. 'Don't worry Axlar. I won't let you or the others down.' Closing his eyes, he made a promise to himself. 'I must face my fear. I shall defeat Scorpinox. When I step inside this temple again, I will be standing victoriously.' Then, he opened his eyes. 'Solarize! Crescent Powers Now!'  
  
Back at the city, Scorpionx was continuing its rampage. 'Where are you Crescent Ranger? Face me now you coward, or you shall see this city be turned into pile of rubble.' It snarled as it broke a telephone booth.  
  
'Stop it! I'm right here.' Cried the Crescent Ranger as he ran onto the scene.  
  
'So good to finally see you. Prepare to meet the same fate as your friends.' Mocked the foul creature as it moved in for the kill.  
  
Derek's knees started to buckle. However, he cleared his mind and ran straight at it, delivering a judo kick to its chest. Scorpinox immediately caught his leg and started to swing him around in circles. Retrieving from his fall, Derek stood up slowly. 'Where is that crystal? Crescent scanner!' the device in his helmet started a scan on Scorpionx, revealing the crystal on its forehead. 'That's it. I'll start attacking its head, there I'll might stand a better chance.'  
  
Once again, he ran towards Scorpinox. 'Crescent Staff!' he bellowed as the weapon appeared in his hands. The monster blocked the first strike, but Derek delivered blows onto it again and again. With a swift thrust directly at its chest and a low kick, it landed onto the ground with a loud thump. Using this opportunity, he snatched the small crystal on the top of its head.  
  
'Hey! That's mine, give it back!' growled Scorpionx as it felt its crystal being removed. Without warning, it dived forward, pincers snapping dangerously to get back the crystal. In a flash, Derek rolled away, saving himself from the fatal strike.  
  
'Axlar, I've got the crystal. Sending it over now.' Derek said as the crystal disappeared from his palm.  
  
'Well done. I'll tell the others to help you as soon as they recover. Hold him off for now. Be careful!' Axlar warned.  
  
'Check!' he answered as he dodged another dive-attack by Scorpinox. Again, he started to fend it off with the staff. It was clear, Derek was getting the advantage now with his staff. Scorpinox however, would not allow himself to be defeated.  
  
'Slimes, emerge!' it yelled at the ground. Instantly, about a dozen greenish creatures dripping slime appeared from the ground. Some of them carrying long sharp hatchets. 'Destroy him!' Scorpinox cried, pointing a finger at Derek.  
  
Immediately, the creatures ran toward the Crescent Ranger. Though their skills were poor, there were too many of them, Derek had no chance defeating everyone of them. With a hard punch to his stomach, he doubled over in pain. Without hesitation, the Slimes surrounded him immediately.  
  
Just as they were ready to slash the fallen ranger, Derek heard a voice behind him cry out. 'Solar Sabers, fire!' A small blast knocked several of them behind as the five Solar Rangers came to Derek's aid.  
  
'Guys, you're ok!' Derek said happily as he saw his friends alive and standing.  
  
'You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun would you?' laughed Peter. 'There's no way I'm going to miss this out!'  
  
'Enough talk guys! Let's take 'em.' Said Milton.  
  
The six rangers defeated the remaining Slimes. As the last trace of goo vanished, they faced Scorpinox.  
  
'Guys, call out your solar weapons. We'll have a better chance with them.' Ordered Derek as he held out his staff.  
  
'Right!' the five said.  
  
'Sun Sword!' cried the Sun Ranger as a long sharp sword appeared into his hands.  
  
'Uranus Utlizer!' cried the Uranus Ranger as a medium sized gun emerged.  
  
'Venus Vector!' cried the Venus Ranger as an axe-like weapon appeared.  
  
'Mars Slinger.' 'Neptune Lance!' both the Mars Ranger and the Neptune Ranger cried as their weapons also appeared.  
  
With their weapons, the six of them ran towards Scorpinox as they attacked it again and again. It tried to defend itself but it was useless. Finally, the rangers fought the last bit of energy out of the scorpion as it staggered back.  
  
'Utlizer fire!' cried the Uranus Ranger as a ball of energy shot at Scorpionx, paralyzing it.  
  
'Guys, now's our chance. Let's finish this thing! Solar weapons, combine!' yelled the Sun Ranger. Then, the five weapons were combined into a large bazooka-like gun.  
  
'Solar Stabilizer, fire!' the five rangers said as they activated it. A huge fireball shot straight into Scorpinox. However, it still wasn't destroyed. Just as they were ready to fire again, the Crescent Ranger stopped them.  
  
'Guys, let me do it!' he said confidently. Holding his staff in front of him, he cried out 'Crescent Staff, Solar Spin!' As he ran towards the helpless creature, his staff spun rapidly in his hands as he sliced Scorpinox cleanly into two halves. With one final cry of pain, it blew up. The monster was finally destroyed. The rangers rejoiced as they stood over the tiny bits of what remained of it.  
  
Back at the temple, Axlar gave them a small talk. 'Congratulations rangers. You have again gained some precious experience on battling Astroda's forces. I'm sure they'll be useful to you in the future. It's getting late, you might as well go home. Derek, I have to talk to you.'  
  
As the five rangers teleported off, Axlar headed over to a puzzled Derek. 'Don't worry. I just wanted to say how proud I am of you. You showed the courage and determination of a true warrior. I can see that the rangers will be heading onto victory with you leading them.' The mentor smiled.  
  
'Thanks Axlar. I promise as long as I have one breath inside me, I'll do whatever I can to defeat Astroda. Anything.' Assured the young warrior.  
  
  
  
I know the ending is a little cheesy, but that's all I could think of for now. I hope that you'll enjoy it. A new story is coming up, so will the zords. Keep Watching! 


End file.
